Talk:Danzō Shimura
This is an image of Danzo at the time of the Second Great War. This may be useful until we get the color version. File:Danzo_during_the_2nd_Great_War.jpgCyrus1 15:18, 8 May 2009 wouldn't nagato killed him if he saw him in konoha? Vik0z0z (talk) 21:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Maaaaaybe, we haven't seen them together in Konaha yet (as far as I know). Hakinu talk | 21:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hokage Hey, i know i haven't been here for a while but you can't really say that he will remain as the 6th hokage for long maybe even no till the end of the next chapter since there are still a few influential people who haven't even agreed to it. Though It may be that i'm really pissed at what happened in this chapter i still think that it's a good idea to wait.--SalmanH (talk) 14:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :OK who are you ? Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually there's a bit of a debate over the subject...go to Talk:Hokage..AlienGamer | Talk 14:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hey, I wanted to add to this page the fact that Hanzo was very good-looking in his youth. Tsunade and Shizune saw a picture of him in a picture album and were taken aback by how good-looking he was, in the omake of a chapter of Naruto Shippuden... plz unlock it so I can add that...--Dadadaft (talk) 07:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :There is no need for it to be added. Who cares if he did look good or not, it's not relevant. (talk) 02:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) His highest rank is Hokage it dosent matter if he was Hokage for 2 years or 2 seconds he is still whether you like it or not!!!!!!!!Vegerot " Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"! 12:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC)!!!!!! :Start read from here, then come again. And be polite, or you will be blocked. Jacce | Talk 12:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So it says exactly what I said until then he is considered the 6th Hokage!Vegerot " Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"! 12:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC)! :Read the rest of the page to. Jacce | Talk 12:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :No point denying it now...He is the 6th Hokage.AlienGamer | Talk 08:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: Add Hokage to his occupation and Kage to his lvl. Also, the trivia thing with Tsunade and Shizune saying he was handsome was in an omake and can be categorized as filler. Danzo may be Madara although it was not yet said in the story and at the time (when the episode was made) maybe no one suspected it, not even the anime-makers and therefore they took the liberty to put it in the omake not realizing that a younger Danzo would look like Madara if he is Madara that is. And mistakes, the anime-makers do make - proof of that being the Rinnegan. - MadaraU (talk) 13:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::You put it while I was writing the post, kewl. In this case remains only the trivia thing with the handsome young Danzo. etc... - MadaraU (talk) 13:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :The handsome thing is under Trivia, so it doesn't need to be changed, and as for the Danzo-Madara connection..it'll remain what it is..speculation..and one without much of a base...For gods sake Danzo was there at the time of the 1st and Second Hokage, do u really think that the 1st or Second wud hav missed something that important..AlienGamer | Talk 13:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Who said that he was during the time of the first and second hokage? Sandaime himself was merely a kid shortly before at least Hashirama died - MadaraU (talk) 13:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :He and the 3rd Hokage were in the same Era...the 1st and second trained the 3rd..AlienGamer | Talk 13:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::The only past history of Danzo is during the Hanzo vs the Ame Orphans incident. For all that is speculation it could be that he used his Sharingan or smth to make everyone believe he was in Konoha since forever. Anyway it can be left like that. It's just trivia. - MadaraU (talk) 13:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I cant belive how many times i've said this....The speculation it self has no base, and so, unless its confirmed, we keep it out...This is not a forum, so i think that we should stop discussin things that has no base..AlienGamer | Talk 13:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ha!Danzo is not officially hokage until the Jonin have voted for him and from what can be seen,Naruto might be chosen since the villagers may like him more than Danzo (talk). O vs ō Why exactly do we use Danz'o' instead of Danz'ō'? We use Hanz'ō' and Suigetsu H'ō'''zuki. Then again, we do use J'u'go... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I've been asking myself this myself. Personally I don't really care anymore, as long as it's searchable. I just remember (vaguely now) that Jugo was used in the manga, but that memory is shoddy at best and it could have been Juugo or just Jugo. As for Hanzo and Suigetsu I didn't see their names so I can't begin to tell you, but I assume they follow the same thing as the others.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it matters much, just fix it to Hanzo and Hozuki as we don't use macrons in body text (Cept we've got the habit of using Shippūden), the macrons are for the romaji in the translation template and infobox. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 20, 2009 @ 02:41 (UTC) ::For the record, Viz doesn't use macrons in character names. '~SnapperT ''' 03:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC)